More To Live By
by Meydral Skirata
Summary: Mereel discovers he has a daughter. A daughter that is trapped on Coruscant. While trying to come to terms with this new reality, he must also consider her fate. Will he choose to devote himself to his daughter, or will he just save her from the Empire and find some other way for her to live without him in her life.
1. Prologue

_**I want to thank TheLightIsMine for giving me a way to start this. If it weren't for her ingenious ideas I would have never gotten this fic down. (Applause for her) I hope you all enjoy this, and that it is up to Rep Com standards. I do not own anything, and I apologize for any kind of error. Thank you and God Bless!**_

**Skirata Bastion: One month After Order 66**

Everyone was still haunted by the horrors of that night. Some nights she could hear one of the Nulls waking up screaming. Even Omega; with Atin shifting fearlessly beside her in cold sweat. Even he would wake up beside her screaming. She knew it would take a while for everybody to move past that night, but eventually they would.

The wind blew, causing Laseema's jacket to flap against her shoulder. Kad's small, but heavy, dark head rested on her other shoulder. Thumb in mouth, and his stuffed nerf tucked against his chest. Laseema chuckled at him.

One day she hoped that she may be standing here, and instead of Kad laying on her shoulder it would be her and Atin's little one. For now though she was happy with just her and Atin, and Kad.

Kad shifted on her shoulder and then in an instant he was awake. Instead of grinning though like he usually did he broke out crying. Laseema bounced him a little bit which usually worked, but this time it was of no avail. Laseema knew he wasn't hungry, he had just eaten, and his diaper had been changed just afterward. Maybe he was cold. Laseema started toward the hut, but that seemed to have made him even more upset. So, she stood and kept trying to bounce him.

Suddenly, a speeder pulled up. Laseema recognized it as one of their own. One figure in black _beskar'gam, _with an orange mythosaur skull painted on the helmet, jumped out and started toward Laseema and Kad. Kad began to shift on her shoulder, trying to wiggle toward the figure, nearly making Laseema drop him. The figure was now right in front of her, and as soon as he saw Kad he held out his arms to take the baby. Laseema smiled and handed Kad right to him and stepped back.

Kad had stopped crying as soon as he was in the man's arms. He stared, transfixed at the t-shaped visor of the helmet. Then he placed a hand on the cheek of the helmet and grinned. "Da da!" He said. The man chuckled and bounced Kad making him giggle.

"Hi Kad'ika!" Darman told his son.

Laseema watched the whole scene with a full heart. She had been watching, along with everybody else had been watching Darman interact with Kad ever since Etain had told him. To her, it seemed that Dar had accepted that Kad was his son, and he loved him. There was no doubt in anybody's mind about that.

Another figure caught Laseema's eye. Clad fully in black _beskar'gam. _Her Atin. Laseema smiled and moved toward her man, who opened his arms as soon as he saw her. Laseema laid her head on Atin's chest plate, but then lifted it to plant a kiss on his helmet. "Good day in Keldabe?" She asked.

"Yep. Wish you could of been there though."

Laseema chuckled. "Well somebody has to keep those Nulls' bellies full." She heard Atin chuckle and laid her head back on his chestplate.

Darman listened as his son babbled on, and ran his small little hand over the helm of his _buy'ce. _Dar chuckled at him, which got his attention. "Da da." He said again.

"That's right Kad'ika." He saw Kad's eyes wander to behind him. Looking behind he saw what would forever become etched in his mind. Etain, his wife, grinning madly with her hair braided at the back, walking toward him and their son.

They had enjoyed a nice day in Keldabe. Under the urging of Kal'buir they had taken some time just to themselves. Not really walking into any kind of shop, but just strolling about. Talking, and basking in the warmth of each other's presence.

"Mama." Kad said.

Etain chuckled as she reached them. "Hi sweetie!" She kissed Kad's plump little cheek. Kad grinned and stretched out his nerf to her, making Dar and Etain laugh. "Thank you." Etain accepted the toy. "Where you good for aunt Laseema?"

Kad shifted his gaze to Laseema and Atin. "La La!" He pointed, making his parents laugh.

"I guess that means yes." Darman said. "But when is he ever not a good boy?"

Darman bounced Kad again, and turned as he felt Etain's hand on his _buy'ce_.

Order 66 had scarred them. The fact that they had almost lost one another had scarred them deeply, for life he feared. Sometimes he woke up after terrifying nightmares about her dying. Then again even she woke up screaming. The whole family had their fair share of nightmares. But he and Etain had their own little family to lean on, along with the rest of heir extended family. Kad was their centerpiece. They all would get over it eventually, and be able to move past it. As long as they had each other, and the rest of their family everything would turn into the life the had craved over a month ago.

_**A little short I know, but I really like how it came out. One acknowledgment, I know Karen Travis said in the books Atin and Laseema would not be able to have kids, that is actually incorrect. Twi-leks and humans can in fact produce hybrid offspring. I'm not criticizing KT at all, it's just that looking it up on Wookieepedia it is said that they can in fact have children. With that being said, I hope you all enjoyed it! Leave good feedback! Thank you and God Bless!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Big thanks to my reviewers and followers! You guys are awesome! I do not own anything, and I apologize for any kind of writing error! Thank you and God Bless!**_

**One Year After Order 66: Skirata Bastion**

Early sunrays had most of the family awake and in high spirits. A'den, Jaing and Mereel had treated themselves to a game of sabaac, Fi and Parja were vacated in the shop, and Dar and Etain had treated themselves to some family time in their room with Kad. Everyone else vacated the couches in the _karyai, _watching the featured bolo-ball game on the holoreciever, with Laseema and Jilka moving back and forth from the kitchen with breakfast dishes to place on the small table in between the couches.

Ordo and Besany however decided to make a late rising. With the vicious thunderstorms last night Ordo had been too terrified to sleep, and Besany had stayed up with him all night. She finally got him to lay down with his head cradled to her chest, and the covers pulled all the way over him, and after a while he fell asleep.

Besany was just now stirring to the new morning. She stretched one arm over her head before blinking her eyes awake. Outside the commotion of the constant family life of the Skiratas could be heard, but the one thing she was most aware of was Ordo's heavy head resting on her chest.

With her other hand still nestled under the covers she ran her fingers through his curly hair. She wasn't sure how late they were up last night, but it had obviously been late. The thunderstorms came out of nowhere without warning, and Ordo was too afraid to even tear his gaze away from the window. Besany had talked, massaged his shoulders, kissed his forehead, did everything she could to console him; but it didn't work. Until she sat in front of him and cradled his head to her chest did he start to calm down. She finally got him to at least lay down under the covers, but he refused to leave her. As soon as she was beside him beneath the covers he pulled her into his arms and laid his head down on her chest. Once she had him all the way under the covers he relaxed, and eventually fell asleep.

Seeing Ordo afraid like that really touched Besany's heart. Kal had told her why he was afraid of storms like that. To think the Kaminoans would do that to children was unspeakable! Let it be said that Ko-Sai was lucky Besany had not been there whilst she was still alive.

Ordo stirred, grabbing Besany's attention and stopping her fingers in their tracks. She could hear him sighing awake from under the covers, but he didn't move. Instead she pulled the covers from atop his head in order for her to see his face. His features were relaxed, and Besany noted how cute it made him look.

"How long have you been up?" He whispered.

"Not long. I only just woke up." Besany answered.

"Mmm."

Besany ruffled his hair which made him look at her. His cocoa eyes bore through her soul, and although he doesn't say it Ordo's eyes spoke a gentle _I love you. _She rewarded him with a soft kiss on his forehead. Making him smile and snuggle more into her chest.

Outside, the cheers of the rest of the family became clearly audible. Niner and Prudii could be heard shouting cheers of encouragement in Mandoa. All ending in whoops and what sounded like someone being slapped on the back.

"Well, sure sounds like they're having a good time. Shall we join them?" Besany whispered.

Ordo peeked an eye open and held it's gaze to their bedroom door. He seemed to be wondering wether or not they should. "We will later. For now, let's just stay here."

Besany was more than happy to oblige.

Darman tossed his almost two-year-old son into the air and caught him again. The deep shrieks of laughter and excitement that emanated from Kad made his mother smile blissfully. Dar got him to lay flat on his back and Etain peppered tiny kisses all over his forehead, his baby soft black hair tickling her chin.

Etain could hardly believe it had almost been two years since Kad was born. Seems like only yesterday she was still heavily pregnant, and was tired of getting stuck on her side every time she slept. Those were precious memories she would always preserve. Becoming a mother was the best thing that had ever happened to her, despite that Darman hadn't known about Kad at the time. Even when the truth was revealed to him he had accepted it at an amazing depth of welcoming love and the joy of realizing he was a father. Her Dar.

To think that she had almost lost all of that.

Etain shifted her gaze away from her son and husband to the mat.

She had nightmares about that night every now and again. Except in her nightmares she really had died.

Etain thought back to when that lightsaber had clipped her, one more inch and it would have gone through her spine. All she was aware of at that point was the pain, even when she landed in Dar's arms when she had crossed the barrier. The next thing she really was aware of was being on their ship, Darman by her side holding her hand, and then her baby was brought to her.

Her recovery was miraculous, but for a while Etain couldn't get over the horror of the fact that she had almost died. Everything and everyone she loved would still be here. They say when you die you find peace, but Etain wasn't ready to die. Her son needed her, and she and Dar were meant to raise him together. To think that she had almost lost all of that.

"What's the matter Et'ika?" Dar's soft voice broke Etain out of her memory lane. Something she was very grateful for.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Mm, you just seemed a bit put out it for a second."

Etain smiled at her husband and gently caressed his face with her left hand. "I'm alright. Just thinking about how happy and lucky I am to be alive, and how much I owe it to you that I have everything I've ever dreamed of."

Dar stared back at her with dreamy eyes, until finally he caressed the hand on his cheek with his own. "I think it's me that owes you Et'ika. If it weren't for you I wouldn't have Kad, I wouldn't have the life I wanted so badly outside the army if it weren't for you."

Etain chuckled. Dar had this side to him where he just wanted to give back, and not think of accepting anything. It made her love him all the more. "Call it even then?" She joked.

They both laughed quietly before engaging in a small kiss. Only to be interrupted by Kad's need for attention.

"Mama! Ma!"

Etain eventually had to pull away my from Dar so she could tend to their baby. "What is it Kad'ika?"

Kad held his arms above his head out toward her. "You want up?"

"Up!" He chanted.

"Ok." Etain picked him up in her arms, and was surprised by how heavy he felt. Had she really never noticed before? "Your getting so big! Before long Mama won't even be able to lift you up any more." Kad just babbled on in response to her musings.

"Ah don't worry about it." Dar stroked Kad's soft head. "You still got plenty of time. Or maybe another one can come along."

"I wanted to talk to you about that." The topic of more kids had been brought up to them before Order 66, and although Etain knew Dar wanted more kids the big issue was when to have them. Etain set Kad back down on the floor and faced her husband. "When do you think we should start, you know, trying?"

Darman made a face and glanced toward Kad. "You being the mom I kinda figured you'd have a general idea of when." Etain chuckled. "Honestly, though. I don't think we should start right away. Probably even wait until Kad is at least four."

"Your probably right. It might be easier to take care of him with a newborn when he's a little older."

"Yeah well that, and I can get farther in Kad's training before I have to start the little one's."

"Already your managing when to train him?"

"We're Mandalorian aren't we? We're supposed to think ahead in everything."

Etain laughed and eventually Darman. Then Kad came in between them and crawled into his father's lap, continuing on with their family time.

Ordo and Besany came out some time later. After some mild teasing from everybody for sleeping in Ordo made a bee line for the couches. Besany was going to follow him, but then she noticed Jilka making her way to the couches as well, and remembered something she wanted to talk to her about. A little girl chat she wanted to have. "Hey Jilka!" Jilka glanced Besany's way. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" With Jilka's nod the two women began making their way to the kitchen.

Besany closed the door behind them. By the time Besany had checked to make sure they we're alone Jilka was standing by the countertop. "What's up Bez?"

Brawny moved to stand directly in from of her best friend. "Listen, this is only between me and you, you won't tell anybody else right?"

"Sure, but what's going on?"

Besany glanced away once, but then faced her friend. "I think I'm pregnant."

Besany watched as Jilka's eyes opened wide. "You think your pregnant?"

She nodded.

"Well what...are you late?"

"Oh yeah! I'm late."

"How late?"

"Three weeks."

"You noticed any changes in yourself?"

"Well I can smell everything, and my appetites changed."

"Sounds like your pregnant to me. Do you know for sure?"

Besany shook her head. "No, I haven't taken a test. I think I' m just gonna ask Mij or Etain to confirm it for me. But Jilka," She pointed directly at her friend and adopted a stern voice. "you can't tell anyone. Especially Ordo!"

"Why not? Don't you think they'll be happy about this?"

"I know they will be, but I just want to know for sure that I am first. So I don't get there hopes up if I'm not."

"You sure sound like your pregnant to me though."

"I know. I just wanted a second opinion before I confirmed it. Just please don't tell anyone. Not even Kal'buir."

"Why not him? If anyone deserves to know it's him."

"I'm not ready yet, but when I am I will tell him first."

"Alright. But other than that my lips are sealed."

Besany nodded. "Ok."

Jilka left leaving Besany with thoughts on her suspected pregnancy. The truth was she didn't know how Ordo would react. The subject of children had never really come up. They had helped out with Kad every now and again, but did he want one of their own? That's why Besany wanted to know for sure if she really was pregnant. It would make it a little easier in figuring out what to do. Until then she wasn't going to stress about it, only do the best she could to not worry.

Still though. It was kind of exciting knowing that she and Ordo may be having a baby together. She really hoped she was in fact pregnant.

_**Hope you liked it! Thank you and God Bless!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own anything, and I apologise for any kind of writing error! Thank you and God Bless! **_

The day went on pleasantly smooth. Despite that he had lost several times to Jaing in sabaac. But then again Mereel had never been one for sabaac. It was fun and all, but he didn't find it as vigorous as Jaing and Kom'rk seemed to. At least he managed to get some cookies out of it.

Mereel yawned as he walked into his room, and shut the door behind him. He wasn't all that tired though. Perhaps he could find something on his datapad worth mulling over. Maybe find a holonet chat area to talk with a few women from Keldabe.

Mereel chuckled as he thought of what his father would say to that. _Your as slick as they come Mer'ika. _Mereel could just picture him smiling and shaking his head as he said it.

Mereel plunked down on the bed as soon as it was within reach. The comfortable fabrics felt good against his skin being fresh out of the shower. He stretched fully out over the comforter. Even going as far as to spread his arms all the way out. Too bad he didn't have anything to show it for.

Again he chuckled, remembering Kal'buir's expression.

Mereel sighed and sat up against the headboard of the bed. Grabbing his datapad in the process. He flicked it on and checked over the screen for any changes. His message box was blinking. Mereel pressed his finger to the message indicator and a whole list of read or unread messages appeared in front of him. However, he only had one unread message.

It was one he hadn't really been too keen on reading. It was sent a long time ago. Almost two weeks. Guess his datapad got tired of him ignoring it.

Mereel just stared at it for a long while, debating what to do. Finally, with a roll of his eyes, he gave in and opened up the message. His eyes scrolled the rows of words as he read. But as he read even more his attention was peaked. Then it seemed to be leading toward something. Mereel was now completely absorbed in the message. Then it all slipped away. Replaced by cold sweat.

The words he had just read had just become the biggest shock of his life. He wasn't even aware of anything, except a few particular words replaying over and over again in his head. As if he was trying to fully realize a sudden truth.

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he stared into the concerned face of his brother, Prudii. "You alright Mereel?" He asked.

Mereel didn't nod or shake his head, he just stared down his datapad. Only to see it had fallen out of his hands somewhere.

"What happened?" Prudii asked again.

"I -" Mereel stumbled over his words. "I recieved a message." Was the best he could breath out."

"From who?"

"Someone I knew." Mereel looked to the edge of the bed closest to him and saw the datapad lying on the floor. Prudii must have followed his stare, and picked up the datapad. Mereel however continued to stare at the spot where it was. Not moving at all. Just breathing heavily and sweating profoundly. Then he heard Prudii gasp, and he stared at his brother.

Prudii looked back and forth between him and the datapad. Mereel remained as still as a stone. Until Prudii sprang up and dragged Mereel along with him to Kal'buir's room. He was muttering something, but Mereel just couldn't process what it was. Prudii just burst into the room along with Mereel, and their father was staring at them.

"What's wrong ad'ika's? And what happened to Mereel?"

"Kal'buir, you better read this." Prudii handed the device to Kal'buir as well as got Mereel to sit down on the bed. Then when Mereel heard Kal'buir read the message aloud he stopped and listened.

_"Mereel,_

_I'm pretty sure you remember me, but it's Elia. I've run into some trouble. Ever since the Empire took over I've been struggling financially. I was fired from my job and haven't been able to find any work since. So, I was forced to take up work as a bounty hunter just to get by. But I've been messing with the Empire too much, now they've got a price on my head. I can't leave Coruscant without them recognizing my ship, and I can't afford to buy another one. Your the only one I know who can help me. I need to get out of here not just for my sake. _

_Listen Mereel, I don't know how it happened, and I'm not sure if this will hinder your decision of wether or not to come and help me. But you need to know. A short while after you left I found out I was pregnant. I wasn't sure who the father was at the time though. It's a girl, Her name is Auren. As soon as she was born I found out who the father was. Mereel, Auren's yours. She has your eyes. _

_I don't know what your reaction is to all of this, but I'm desperate. I really need to get off Coruscant. If you don't want to be part of Auren's life I understand. All I'm asking is that you help us. I'm begging you to help us. Your going yo have to find me if you do. Ever since a price came on my head I've had to leave my home. I can't tell you where I am now. I'm afraid that it could compromise me and Auren if I do._

_If you don't want to help I understand. I just thought it was worth asking._

_Ellia." _

Kal'buir didn't say anything for a while. Mereel just stared at the floor. The same sentence going on over and over again in his head like before. _Auren's yours. _

Mereel definitely remembered Ellia. She had been me of his more casual flings. But they had been so careful when they...they had even used protection. Suddenly Mereel remembered there was a couple scenarios where they were just a little more desperate. It could have happened then.

Mereel wasn't sure about Auren. He had never even thought about having a kid in his life. He definitely loved Kad, but he was Darman and Etain's son. Auren was his. And for the first time in a long time he didn't know what to do.

"Oh Mer'ika." Kal'buir whispered. Then Mereel felt his father's comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What are you going to do?" Prudii asked.

Mereel was out of it for a moment, but eventually he shook his head and found his voice. "I don't know. I mean I've...I've never even thought of having a kid. Let alone a kid whose stuck on Coruscant."

"What about her mother?" Kal'buir asked.

"Ellia is a woman I met in that candy shop that day. You remember Kal'buir?" Mereel looked up at his father. When he nodded Mereel looked back down at the floor. "She and I, well, we kind of didn't go at it right away. She was just a pretty face I was interested in, and then eventually got her to sleep with me. After a while she kind of got tired that that was all we were doing. So, as usual. I got up and left."

"But now you two have a daughter, and she's stuck on Coruscant. What are you going to do?" Prudii asked.

Mereel shook his head. "I don't know. I mean eh...this is a lot to process right now."

"I know Mer'ika. I know." Kal'buir rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. "You don't have to make a decision right away, but the choice is yours. You can think about it if you want to." Mereel just nodded. "Come here son." Kal'buir pulled Mereel into his arms.

Mereel was comforted by the feel of his father's arms around him. His embrace was there only thing that could keep him sane right now. He was right though. He had to make a decision. Whether or not to help Ellia and Auren. Also, if he wanted to be a full father to Auren. Mereel just didn't know what do at all, and that was frazzling to him.

Besany was awake early the next morning.

After her talk with Jilka She had gone strait to Mij and asked him to check her out. To see if her suspicions where in fact true. She was sprawled out on the small bed of their own little medical facility.

It used to be Ko Sai's lab. Then when everyone else moved in it was converted into a medical area.

Besany watched Mij at his desk. Tinkering with all of his various lab equipment. She had just given him a blood sample, now he was running it through some kind of machine.

A heavy weight was on her the whole time. Questions like, _how will Ordo react, are we even ready for a baby, _ran through her mind as the minutes ticked by. Her hands wrung anxiously over her stomach while she waited, and a cold sweat plastered her forehead.

Something beeped from the desk, and when Besany looked Mij was doing something. She just couldn't see what. Her anxiety peeked.

"Well Bez," He said. Besany sat up on her elbows. "looks like you were right to be suspicious."

Besany shrugged her shoulders, annoyed that Mij wasn't just coming out with it. "What does that mean?"

"It means that you were right. Your pregnant."

Besany's expression turned from agitation to shock. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were wide. Mij seemed to be regarding her for a response. Instead she looked down at her belly, as though she was trying to reassure herself that she really was pregnant. Having Ordo's baby.

"Can you tell how far along I am?" She whispered.

"Looking here it says your at about six weeks. Or a month an a half to be exact."

"Oh. I didn't even notice anything only up to a couple weeks ago."

"I've read that women usually don't notice anything until around now. So, everything looks good for now."

"Ok." Besnay nodded. Then her expression turned serious again and she looked at Mij. "Mij you can't tell anyone. Not even Kal'buir."

"Hey!" Mij threw his hands in the air. "Don't worry Bez I'm sworn to secrecy. You can tell them in your own sweet time." Mij turned back to his equipment. "But if I were you, the sooner the better. Especially Ordo."

Mij sure was right on that one. But it wasn't telling them that worried her, it was their reaction. Particularly Ordo's, since it was his baby.

As she made her way to breakfast she straitened her shirt. Out of paranoia though. She knew there was no bump yet, there wouldn't be for a while. Not for another few months. She probably wouldn't stop obsessing over it though until she felt an actual bump.

Besany pushed that thought aside as she entered their version of a dining room. Most of the family were already at the table eating. All of the Nulls, as usual, Atin and Laseema, and Fi and Parja. Kal'buir was seated at his usual spot at the end. Ordo had an empty seat beside him. Besany smiled at how sweet he was to save a seat for him. She ruffled his hair as she passed him. Grabbing a plate off the countertop she placed several of the various foods Laseema had prepared.

As Besany sat she felt Ordo's questioning gaze on her. She had hoped to avoid this when she woke up. That he would just think she had gone to help Laseema in the kitchen. Judging by his curious gaze he was thinking differently.

Sometimes Besany wondered why she thought she could fool Ordo. He was more perceptive than average. She must just forget this sometimes.

"Where where you?" He whispered.

Besany looked at him over her glass of juice. "I'll tell you later." She whispered. She clasped his hand under the table to reassure him. A sense of relief swept over her as soon as he returned to eating.

Over time Besany's gaze drifted to everyone else at the table. Mainly the Nulls as she watched them devour their food with great intensity. Once Niner arrived at the table did she realize something. Mereel was missing. Which wasn't like him at all. All of the Nulls where at breakfast early.

"Where's Mereel?" Besany directed to Kal'buir.

Kal'buir froze, as well as the rest of the family it seemed. Seems she was the only one who had noticed he wasn't here.

Kal'buir sighed, all eyes were trailed on him. "He had a rough night last night."

Besany turned to Ordo. When he only shrugged she looked back at Kal'buir.

"What happened?" Fi asked.

"He got a message from Coruscant."

At the mention of Coruscant everyone tensed up. "He's not in any kind of trouble is he?" Niner asked.

"Well that depends. The message was from an old fling of his. Turns out she has a kid, and uh...Mereel's the dad."

Besany gasped, as did a lot of the other members of the family at the table.

"But that's not all." Kal'buir continued. "She's got a price on her head and is stuck on Coruscant. She wants Mereel to come and help."

"Well does he want to?" A'den asked.

"I think in his heart he wants to, but I also think right now he's just adjusting to having a kid." Kal'buir said.

Besany understood too well. Even though she had suspected her pregnancy for a while, she was still adjusting to the news that she really was.

Mereel on the other hand just wasn't ready at all for that kind of responsibility. He was still kind of just a big kid himself, Besany knew. "Do you think he will help her?" She asked.

"I think he'll at least help her get off Corrie, but I don't know if he really wants to be a father to Auren. "

"Yeah I mean, we all know Mereel." Niner said. "All adventure, no settle. Not way he'd want to give that up."

All of these points made were true. Mereel did love adventure, he never made any kind of indication he wanted to give that up. He probably never considered just settling down with someone and raising a family. This new child of his would definitely make someone think. They would know, Dar didn't know about Kad until he was a year old. They all know how that turned out.

"Where is he?" Besany asked.

"Probably still in his room. I'd give him some space, but if you want to try and talk to him be my guest."

Besany mulled over her thoughts, and for the rest of breakfast kept thinking about what she should do.

_**I'm not so sure I nailed Mereel's shock part, but I think it at least came out ok. Hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you and God Bless! !**_


End file.
